


Неразлучники

by EliLynch



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: О фургончике и посмертии.





	

_Где-то в серых волнах ковыля  
есть нагретый на солнце камень.  
Но к нему я пойду потом._ (с)

Когда-то давным-давно посреди бескрайней пустыни, фургончик.... Впрочем, сперва этот фургончик стоял вовсе даже и не в пустыне, а на обычном заднем дворике в заштатном американском городке. В самом фургончике тоже не было ничего выдающегося. Старая модель с заедающим двигателем, купленная в порыве отчаяния, в надежде, что поездки на природу могут укрепить связи в одной разваливающейся на части семье. Затея ожидаемо провалилась, и в результате большую часть времени фургончик простаивал без дела, наблюдая за ростом травы и гадая, когда его внутренности окончательно проржавеют. На приключения фургончик не рассчитывал. Люди, владевшие им, казались простыми обывателями, каких на свете миллионы. Усталая мать, целыми днями пропадавшая на работе, и ее пухлый непутевый сын. Сын был уже взрослым, но вел себя безответственно. В фургончик он забирался только для того, чтобы в уединенной обстановке поразглядывать журналы с голыми красотками или как следует отоспаться. Пару раз он приводил с собой реальных девушек, далеко не таких прекрасных, как на картинках в его журналах, и наблюдать за их "свиданиями" фургончику было еще скучнее, чем за мошками, ползавшими по его стеклам в теплое время года.   
Так и стоял бы фургончик неприкаянным и никому не нужным, но однажды Кристиан (или Комбо, как он любил именовать сам себя) привел в гости не девушку, а тощего паренька, чьи глаза на свету казались совсем прозрачными. Паренек утопал в собственных огромных штанах и с трудом составлял осмысленные предложения из слов. В тот день, когда фургончик увидел его впервые, он был бледным от похмелья и то и дело нервно оглядывался по сторонам, как будто ожидая нападения. Паренька звали Джесси, Джесси Пинкман. Комбо продал ему фургончик всего за тысячу долларов (что, по мнению фургончика, было чрезвычайно невыгодной, оскорбительной для него сделкой), и с этого момента его жизнь, как и жизнь Джесси, круто изменили направление. Виной тому был, собственно, даже не сам Джесси, а его партнер по бизнесу, которого фургончик увидел чуть позже. Партнер был старше Джесси и злее. Он с презрительным видом закатил глаза, услышав от Джесси про "домики коров", когда они в первый раз выбрались на фургончике в пустыню, а потом принялся раздеваться прямо на улице, чем одинаково шокировал и Джесси, и их транспорт (к сожалению, бессловесный, хотя сказать ему хотелось многое). Но это происшествие не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что случилось несколько дней спустя. После перестрелки, наградившей фургончик несколькими дырками в двери, после пожара и бешеной гонки по пустыне, окончившейся падением в овраг, фургончик уверился, что от его новых владельцев можно ожидать чего угодно. Он не понимал, чем конкретно они занимались, ради чего вытащили из него всю нехитрую мебель и заменили ее непонятным оборудованием, имевшим какое-то отношение к химии. Но ему, по крайней мере, нравился густой дым, шедший из люка на крыше, когда они проделывали различные манипуляции с этим оборудованием. В пустыню его новые люди выезжали точно не ради сохранения семьи. Они и родственниками-то не были. Во всяком случае - в привычном смысле этого слова.   
Его новые владельцы варили некий мет. Готовить его в городе они не желали, и посему под колесами фургончика часто скрипел песок. Он не возражал. В пустыне краски мира казались ярче. Небо окрашивалось в бледно-розовый цвет на рассвете, а днем чаще всего было светло-голубым, совсем как те кристаллы, что готовили его хозяева.   
Небо медленно выцветало до желтого на закате, и тогда по цвету его можно было сравнить с дымом, шедшим из люка.   
Его люди по вечерам вытаскивали на улицу раскладные стулья и сидели молча, дожидаясь наступления темноты. Курили. Хрустели тем, что они называли "чипсами". Наслаждались видом, наверное, а может их общей, поделенной на двоих тишиной.   
Пустыня была отдельным миром, где не действовали обычные законы. Его люди были полноправными правителями этого мира.   
Они почти никогда не оставались в пустыне на ночь, а если все-таки делали это, то не желали тратить время на сон. Тот, что помладше, Джесси, бывало, вылезал на крышу, закутавшись в несколько слоев одежды. Он и днем носил больше одежды, чем требовалось по погоде, а надев одну теплую куртку поверх другой, раздувался как шар.   
— Отсюда видно больше звезд, чем с крыши моего дома, - говорил он с мечтательным видом.   
— Ты похож на перекати-поле. Если свалишься сейчас, то укатишься за много миль отсюда и дорогу домой тогда будешь искать самостоятельно, — ворчал старший. "Мистер Уайт" - так уважительно к нему обращался Джесси. Позже мистер Уайт стал отзываться также на "Хайзенберг". Фургончик сомневался, что обе эти фамилии носил один и тот же человек, до того разнилось их поведение. У загадочного многоликого человека и видов ворчания было несколько. Беззлобный и яростный. Его фраза про перекати-поле относилась к беззлобной разновидности.   
Джесси понимал это и только посмеивался.  
— Я же рыба-ёж, йо! Должен раздуваться!

Много разного случалось в их жизнях. Порой старший очень сильно кричал на младшего, и тогда тот бледнел и съеживался, безуспешно пытаясь оправдываться. Слова старшего были для младшего все равно что удары, а вот до настоящих драк они доходили намного реже. Наверное, в реальной драке Джесси мог бы одержать победу, но напасть на партнера он попробовал всего лишь раз и позже очень сожалел о случившемся. Вместо того, чтобы атаковать в ответ, он расстраивался, вжимал голову в плечи и часто моргал, стряхивая с ресниц слезы.   
В чем он действительно нуждался, по мнению фургончика, так это в поощрении, но Уолтер Уайт не желал потакать тому, что, по его мнению, было всего лишь глупыми капризами бесполезного наркомана. Им нужно было, это он повторял часто, заниматься бизнесом, а не тратить время на всякие глупости.   
Мистер Уайт готовит, а Джесси продает. И никакого больше кровопролития. Фургончику особенно нравилась эта часть их словесного договора, заключенного после очередного погрома. На двери фургончика по-прежнему красовались несколько пулевых отверстий, стыдливо прикрытые плакатиком, и он не желал, чтобы дырок становилось больше. Более того, он опасался, что если его люди продолжат в том же духе, то дырки от пуль могут появиться в них самих.   
Но у его людей никогда и ничего не двигалось в соответствии с намеченным планом. Они ссорились, шипели друг на друга, лили (часто) слезы и (чуть реже) чужую кровь и раз за разом сбегали вместе от городских проблем в пустыню, чтобы там, в тишине, варить новую порцию своего магического зелья. Изредка мистер Уайт все-таки снисходил до похвал в адрес своего компаньона и гладил Джесси по голове. Джесси расцветал. Искренне улыбался, тянулся к нему с жадностью изголодавшегося человека. В фургончике хватало чипсов и питьевой воды, но люди, эти загадочные существа, не всякий свой голод умели заглушать при помощи еды.   
Фургончик испытывал по отношению к Джесси нечто похожее на жалость. Джесси, наверное, был покалечен, пробит навылет точно так же, как и дверца фургончика, а редкие похвалы от Уолта прикрывали эти раны еще хуже, чем плакат, притащенный им из дома. Да и самые тривиальные тумаки Джесси доставались куда чаще, за себя и за мистера Уайта. Не единожды он приползал в фургончик сильно избитым. Сворачивался в клубок на своей походной постели, только и было видно, что спину с выступающими позвонками и ребра, совсем не похожие на иглы рыбы-ежа.   
В общем-то, день можно было считать удачным, если Джесси хватало сил забраться на постель. Пару раз он укладывался спать прямо на полу, подстелив под спину картонку.   
Как надрывно, безутешно он плакал! Давился рыданиями и шептал, что мечтает уехать прочь, все равно куда. Вспоминал родителей. Реже - покойную тетю. Мистера Уайта - постоянно, произнося его имя как имя некого жуткого древнего божества. Будучи в отчаянии, Джесси как заведенный повторял, что никогда, никогда больше не станет иметь дел с этим человеком.   
Если бы фургончик умел перемещаться без человеческой помощи, то обязательно исполнил бы желание Джесси, увез его как можно дальше от партнера, причинявшего ему столько страданий. Фургончику нравилось, что Джесси относился к нему, как к живому существу. Называл хрустальным кораблем, похлопывал по стене как старого приятеля. Уговаривал мотор завестись каждый раз, как садился за руль.   
Но действительно ли Джесси хотел бросить все и уехать? Проходило время, он успокаивался, и на пороге фургончика обязательно снова появлялся мистер Уайт. Либо он, либо Хайзенберг. Хайзенберг разговаривал низким голосом, похожим на рычание. Его голос Джесси слушал с завороженным видом, машинально облизывая губы. Какая-то сила продолжала сводить владельцев фургончика, больно сталкивая их лбами, если они пытались противиться. Может, их отношения в человеческом мире могли называться любовью. Страстью. Или дело было в тотальном невезении.   
Фургончик, за неимением каких-либо собственных отношений, переживал за их связь. Несмотря на то, что они часто отпускали ругательства в его адрес, пинали по колесам и причиняли массу других неудобств, он успел привязаться к ним так же, как и они к нему. Никто, даже Хайзенберг, не заводил речь о том, что они должны продать старый фургончик и поменять его на новую модель.   
Но со временем его хозяева стали появляться реже, а затем мистер Уайт окончательно пропал куда-то. Джесси, исхудавший, сменивший свои безразмерные брюки на обыкновенные, продолжал изредка забегать "проведать старого приятеля", но тоже делал это все реже и реже. Фургончик отогнали на стоянку, и он было решил, что теперь будет ржаветь там, лишенный и видов пустыни, и разноцветного дыма, но его владельцы, конечно же, были личностями слишком незаурядными, чтобы так тривиально расстаться со своим имуществом.   
Когда фургончик в последний раз видел их в реальном мире, обстоятельства вынудили их принять очень непростое решение. Они пришли к выводу, что фургончик, как главную вещественную улику, необходимо уничтожить, и в молчании наблюдали за тем, как его расплющивало под прессом. Ни одной мелочи из его внутреннего убранства они не забрали себе на память. Фургончик гиб вместе с полным набором химического оборудования, а также вместе с едой, журналами и стульями, по спинкам которых мистер Уайт напоследок ласково провел рукой. Хотел таким образом проститься с ним, это было ясно.   
Умирали ли вместе с фургончиком его воспоминания о днях, проведенных в пустыне? Этого дом на колесах знать не мог.   
Он, конечно же, не испытывал боли, умирая, это и смертью-то в привычном для людей понимании нельзя было назвать, но все-таки ему было горько.   
Неужели им обязательно избавляться от меня, - думал он. - Я еще столько раз мог бы свозить их в пустыню. И тогда все стало бы как раньше, был бы и дым из трубы, и их обычные переругивания, заканчивающиеся посиделками на закате. Меня ведь не просто так называют домом, они обязательно начнут тосковать по мне.   
Как они будут жить дальше, оставшись без их особого секретного места, без их укрытия, позволявшего ускользнуть от всего остального мира?   
Джесси неотрывно следил за процессом уничтожения фургончика. Мистер Уайт не сводил глаз с Джесси. Кажется, он искренне переживал за душевное состояние своего молодого партнера, а это случалось с ним крайне редко. Фургончик знал, что Джесси дорожил им куда больше, чем Уолт и Хайзенберг вместе взятые, и ему очень хотелось напоследок подать мистеру Уайту какой-нибудь знак, попросить приглядывать за Джесси. Может, подарить ему однажды другой дом на колесах. Ревности, свойственной людям, фургончик тоже не испытывал.   
С последним ударом, рассыпавшим в мелкое крошево лобовое стекло, его земное существование завершилось. 

На загробную жизнь он, само собой, не рассчитывал. Пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что никогда больше его колеса не коснутся ни асфальта, ни травы, не говоря уже о песках пустыни, а крышу не согреют лучи солнца. Беззвучно попрощавшись со своими непутевыми владельцами, он спокойно дожидался наступления абсолютного ничего. 

Но... Когда-то, давным-давно... Бесконечная пустыня, палящее солнце, чистое голубое небо. Фургончик не понимал, оказался он в Аду или в Раю, а может, и вовсе в каком-то новом, неизведанном пространстве, но где-то он определенно был. По-прежнему неспособный самостоятельно сдвинуться с места, он дожидался _чего-нибудь_. Время то ли бежало, то ли ползло в привычном ритме. Ориентироваться по солнцу он не умел, а ничего похожего на часы в его внутреннем мире не валялось. Иногда день сменялся ночью, и на небе вновь сияли десятки звезд. В эти моменты фургончик не мог не вспоминать о Джесси Пинкмане. Он не слишком надеялся на то, что его бывшие владельцы сумели стать успешными и счастливыми после расставания с ним, но полагал, что Джесси, по крайней мере, ждет долгая жизнь. Возможно, лишившись их тайного места для варки, он избавился от уз, связывавших его с двуликим напарником, и обрел долгожданную свободу. "Хрустальный корабль" был готов искренне пожелать ему удачи. 

Он продолжал думать о гипотетическом долголетии Джесси до тех пор, пока не увидел его снова.   
Или вернее было бы сказать - то, что от него осталось. Фургончик раздавили под прессом, но в посмертии он вернул себе прежнюю форму и за исключением пулевых отверстий в двери смотрелся как новенький.   
Джесси походил на человека, побывавшего под прессом не один раз. Он едва мог передвигаться самостоятельно, медленно волочил ноги, как древний старик, и то и дело рефлекторно вскидывал руки, сжимая ими невидимую веревку. На его лице появились шрамы, самый крупный из них вспарывал правую щеку. Он зачем-то отрастил волосы и бороду с усами. Пряди спутанных волос падали ему на глаза, чему фургончик был рад. Глаза - вот что больше всего пугало его в новом облике Джесси. Взгляд у него сделался затравленным, принадлежащим, казалось, не человеку даже, а дикому животному, запертому в клетке. Раньше его глаза были прозрачными при солнечном свете. Отливали зеленым в свете лампы и синим - на закате. Но теперь при любом освещении его глаза походили на тусклое бутылочное стекло.   
Уолтер Уайт, появившийся чуть раньше своего партнера, выглядел примерно так же. Ходил он нормально, но тоже обзавелся густой растительностью на лице и абсолютно потухшим взглядом.   
Фургончик думал: "Все равно, в каком мире они оказались, эти двое выглядели бы мертвыми в любом из них."   
Фургончик поприветствовал их синим дымом и, слегка качнувшись на месте, сбросил коробку с луковыми кольцами прямо в руки Джесси. Джесси отшатнулся, дрожащими пальцами вцепившись в стойку.   
На дым он и его партнер вовсе не обратили внимания.   
Очень скоро фургончик понял, что уже после его уничтожения между партнерами произошло нечто если и не непоправимое, то уж точно совершенно кошмарное. Из сбивчивого рассказа мистера Уайта он узнал, что Джесси успел побывать в плену у неких нацистов, попав туда по вине (кто бы сомневался!) того же мистера Уайта. Уолтер твердил, как он сожалеет о случившемся. Говорил долго, убедительно, с непривычной для него страстностью. Раньше фургончик слышал длинные речи в его исполнении лишь в тех случаях, когда он гневно отчитывал Джесси. В своих объяснениях мистер Уайт даже до момента смерти Джейн дошел. Про Джейн фургончик тоже помнил. Джесси часто шептал ее имя во сне, и обычно оно сопровождалось слезами. Но теперь до Джесси нельзя было достучаться, используя имена его близких. Он стоял с безучастным видом, опустив голову. Может, гадал, почему после смерти оказался рядом с человеком, рассказывающим ему об обстоятельствах гибели его любимой, а не с ней самой. Как там у людей говорится? В горести и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас... Про Джесси и Уолта стоило сказать "в основном, в горести", а те цепи, что заменяли им обручальные кольца, выдержали и смерть. Судя по походке Джесси, все они висели на нем.   
Единственным безвременно почившим в их компании, похоже, оказался Хайзенберг. В Уолтере Уайте не осталось и следа от его мрачного двойника. Он снова был всего лишь обычным человеком, пытавшимся заслужить прощение Джесси с той же отчаянностью, с какой сам Джесси некогда добивался его похвалы.   
Мистер Уайт говорил, а Джесси молчал. Никто не варил мет, и кровопролитие в их новом мире было невозможно в принципе. На третий или четвертый день своего пребывания в загробном мире Джесси попытался порезать руку ножом. Глубокий порез затянулся моментально, на пол не упало ни одной капли крови.   
Мистер Уайт наблюдал за его действиями с таким видом, как будто хотел, чтобы этот нож всадили ему в сердце. На следующий день он попытался найти другой, не суицидальный, выход из ситуации. Покинув фургончик, он попробовал отойти от него, но после пары десятков шагов в любую из сторон света он как будто наталкивался на стену. Со своего места фургончик мог видеть горы, за которыми, согласно заверениям Джесси, находились домики коров, но добраться до них не представлялось возможным.   
Джесси, услышав отчет о вылазке мистера Уайта, лишь пожал плечами. Фургончик сомневался, что где-то еще существовало место, куда Джесси хотелось бы отправиться. Он, похоже, привык к плену. Привык к клеткам.   
Кто знает, возможно, и горы, и небо, и песок были не более чем декорациями в пьесе, устроенной некоими божественными силами, которым еще не наскучило наблюдать за отношениями этой парочки. Или за их отсутствием. 

Они не варят и не смотрят на закаты. Не ссорятся, не дерутся, почти не говорят. Практически не двигаются. Но все же есть кое-что, что они до сих пор делают вместе, сами того не сознавая.   
Они плачут по ночам, разойдясь по разным углам фургончика. Сон их организмам больше не требуется, как и еда, но видеть сны они, наверное, смогли бы, сумей заснуть. 

Джесси по-детски всхлипывает и шумно втягивает воздух ртом. Его плач похож на скулеж раненой собаки, и не слышать его, находясь в одном с ним помещении, явно нереально.   
Уолтер Уайт плачет беззвучно. Фургончик может разглядеть плотно сжатые губы и побелевшие пальцы, вцепившиеся в край подушки. Очки в тяжелой оправе, которые мистер Уайт ночью кладет на стойку с колбами, поблескивают в свете луны.  
Прежний мистер Уайт, заслышав всхлипывания Джесси, давно уже приказал бы ему успокоиться. Прежний Джесси до последнего душил бы в себе рыдания, доказывая, что он не какая-то девчонка, а настоящий преступник, йо, и не будет позориться перед партнером. С напускным равнодушием он выслушал бы очередные лживые доводы своего партнера, позволил убедить себя в том, что они смогут выбраться и из этой передряги. Возможно, прежний Джесси поверил бы, что место, где они оказались, является вовсе не адом для проклятых душ и не чистилищем, а... чем-то вроде курорта. Мирным оазисом в пустыне, где они могут отдохнуть, больше не боясь столкнуться с кем-то из своих былых врагов. Им же нравилось быть именно здесь? Вдвоем, в пустыне, где началась их история и где она должна была завершиться.   
Фургончик хотел, чтобы мистер Уайт сказал Джесси все это. Хотел, чтобы Джесси поверил. "Если они плачут, значит? какие-то эмоции в них еще живы, — думал он. — Не все потеряно." Он, в свою очередь, будет продолжать делать то, что может. Пускать дым, складывать на полки любимые лакомства Пинкмана. Пусть сдвинуться с места он и не способен, но такие мелкие чудеса ему под силу. И они справятся, обязательно справятся вместе.   
Не может быть, чтобы все это было напрасно. Не может быть?


End file.
